


Light as a Feather

by danwriteskink



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that has happened, Maddy is more than willing to cede control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Hypnosis/Mind-Control' square for kink_bingo 2012.

Some nights, when it's dark in the living room, and it's just her and Donna, and James with his guitar, Maddy feels like it's summer camp, like they're in a cabin in the woods and anything could happen. 

She watches James and Donna pretend things haven't become horribly uncomfortable, and she swigs the beer that James snuck into the house in his guitar case. She'd normally never drink at her Uncle Leland and Aunt Sarah's house, but things have been so weird lately. It's such a relief to feel that gentle beer buzz at the back of her mind that she sighs and stretches out her legs. 

Donna and James jump at the sound, and look at her with that expression that has become so damn familiar, the one that says 'You look so much like her.' She's not Laura, and sometimes she wonders what it was like for them. The three of them with all their secrets. 

"We're all so tense!" Donna says, with a false little laugh. She presses a hand to James' shoulder as she speaks. 

The silence draws out. Maddy turns the bottle in her hand around and around until the label turns pulpy. 

"Hey, at summer camp, did you ever play Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board?" she says. 

James chokes on his beer. "Don't you need, like, ten girls for that?" 

"You wish, James." Donna giggles nervously. She looks at Maddy with an unreadable expression. "Want to try it out?" 

"Yes," says Maddy. She puts the bottle aside. She can feel the awkwardness starting to shift, slowly, like an iceberg. "Who wants to go first?" 

"Maddy should," says James. Donna gives him a narrow-eyed look and he shrugs. "I mean, she thought of it." 

Before things get weird and jealous again, Maddy puts her beer aside, and slowly reclines on the floor. She props her head in Donna's lap, and James shuffles over to cup her feet in his hands.

"This probably isn't going to work," Donna says. In the darkness, her face is far away and upside down. 

Maddy takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "It will work," she says. She feels Donna's fingers against her shoulder blades, and James' around her ankles. When they begin to chant, she lets the darkness and the heat close in around her. 

She knows the reason this works is a basic kind of hypnosis, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the smell of Donna's skin, warm in the darkness, and the soft burr of James' voice. Her arms and legs are lazy, floating beside her, unresponsive. Any minute now, she will feel Donna's breath on her forehead, the brush of James' fingers along her calves. Part of her wants to squirm and arch up towards them. Part of her can't move, and she kind of likes it. Maybe, maybe one of them will touch her, while she's lying supine in their hands. 

It's a little like flying, this feeling of being supported and held safely. Even if her body never leaves the ground.


End file.
